


Vows

by Spinalx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, Someday I'll write something non-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinalx/pseuds/Spinalx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re going to your ex-boyfriend’s wedding. The one that left you six months ago because he had an arraigned marriage that was coming up and he just kind of forgot to really tell you about it. Even though you two had been dating for four years. And he told you the morning of his flight and then just kind of left you,” Jaebum said, rehashing the entire thing for Mark. As though Mark hadn’t been there for the entire horrible ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows

1.

 

“As your best friend, I have to say that this is probably the most self-destructive thing you’ve ever done. Including that time that you tried to give yourself a tattoo,” Jinyoung said, for about the nineteenth time. Only this time they were actually on the plane to Hong Kong and it wasn’t like Mark could do anything to escape this self-destructive behavior.

“It’s not a big deal,” Mark sighed, looking down at the book that he had brought with him. Probably should have brought earphones. But he had no idea that he was going to be stuck sitting between Jaebum and Jinyoung.

He probably should have expected it though, honestly.

“You’re going to your ex-boyfriend’s wedding. The one that left you six months ago because he had an arraigned marriage that was coming up and he just kind of forgot to really tell you about it. Even though you two had been dating for four years. And he told you the morning of his flight and then just kind of left you,” Jaebum said, rehashing the entire thing for Mark. As though Mark hadn’t been there for the entire horrible ordeal.

“Thanks,” Mark grumbled, sighing as he stared at the seat in front of him. He wished that he had had the foresight to not get wedged between the two. He should have run in front of BamBam and sat with him and Yugyeom.

That would have been a fun flight at least.

“This is just such a bad idea. I don’t know where he got the brass balls to invite you to the wedding. Much less make you one of the groomsmen,” Jinyoung

“This is just a bad idea. I don’t know where he got the balls to invite you to the wedding, much less make you one of the groomsmen,” Jinyoung said with a frown.

“He invited everyone that he spent a lot of time with in college. It’d be weird if he didn’t invite me to his wedding, at least to his parents. I know he talked about all seven of us. So, I’m invited,” Mark said with yet another sigh.

“That’s pretty fucked up,” Jaebum said, frowning as he looked over at the other two.

“Listen, can we stop talking about this? I have been dealing with this entire thing. It’s been six months since he left, and I’ve dealt with it. He left me, to get married and to appease his father. It was his choice, and it has nothing to do with who I am. I’m great, and I’ll someday find someone that is good for me,” Mark said, half rambling as he spoke to his friends.

For the first three months of the break up, he had been a disaster. He would admit that much. He ate a lot, cried a lot, and slept a lot. He fell into a heart breaking depression that was kind of what happened when someone you’d been with for so long just poofed out of your life. He’d gained about fifteen pounds.

But then he had wound up with an invitation and of course, he said yes. And then he had lost a lot of weight, pushed himself to be strong, and did the best that he could to prepare himself to see Jackson again.

In all honesty, Mark didn’t even want to stand there and make Jackson jealous. He just wanted to get through this entire ordeal alive. And apparently Jinyoung had very little faith in his ability to do that.

 

2.

When they arrived at the Hong Kong airport, Mark wished that he could hold onto something. After grabbing their suitcases, the group of six made their way towards the front of the airport. Mark had managed to wedge himself into the very back of them as they walked. He breathed in deeply as he waddled after them.

A part of him was excited to see Jackson, which was a pathetic part that he hated about himself.

He shouldn’t be excited to see him. He shouldn’t even be in Hong Kong. Maye Jinyoung was on to something about Mark having self-destructive tendencies. But he was excited to see him. Just to see him. The last time that he had seen Jackson, the other had been walking out of the apartment that the two of them had shared for two years.

“Hey!” The loud voice could only be attributed to one man. And all those feelings of excitement dropped to utter terror. If he was as dramatic as Jinyoung, he might have run off.

But he wasn’t, so he made his way with the rest of the group.

Jaebum, Jinyoung, and BamBam were all successful at pushing down the anger that they felt at Jackson for what he had done for Mark. They were hugging him and possibly getting in the way so that Mark didn’t have to join in on the hug.

He looked good, and he looked happy.

It was a punch in the gut that he looked so absolutely happy.

“Come on,” Yugyeom whispered, wrapping his fingers around his upper arm to guide him into a hug with Jackson.

It took every piece of his self-restraint to keep from bursting into tears. It was so familiar and it caused his heart to seize up with the pain that he had buried. He shut his eyes for a moment, just falling into the hug for a moment. He knew he was stupid for doing it. But he couldn’t help it. When Jackson pulled back, Mark did and gave him a weak smile.

“I’m glad that you came,” Jackson said, pointedly looking at him in that moment.

“You asked us to, of course we’re going to come,” Mark replied. That might be his fatal flaw in life. The fact that he would say yes to anything that Jackson wanted. Even if that was going to a wedding, despite having dated him for the past four years.

Jackson smiled at him. That smile that looked as though Mark was the person that put the stars in the sky. The smile that made Mark miss him the most.

“Tonight, we’re all just going to hang out at the house. Tomorrow evening is the rehearsal dinner. And then the day after that is the wedding. So basically we can get drunk for three days and it’ll be great,” Jackson grinned, wrapping an arm around Jaebum’s neck and one arm around BamBam’s neck and bringing them to the nearest car.

 

3.

 

There were a lot of women that Mark imagined as being Jackson’s fiancé. He had gone through the entire spectrum of possibilities; from those that weren’t attractive to those that were incredibly attractive. But all his thinking, as a gay man, was useless to the real thing.

Because Anne was beautiful, smart, and she made Jackson laugh that hyena way that he had. She was short, but curvy. Long black hair and big eyes. She was beautiful and Mark hated every part of her. Because she was perfect for Jackson and Mark felt so incredibly… Small.

And if Jinyoung looked at him one more time like that, Mark was going to throw something at him.

“Who knew that an arranged marriage would work out so well?” Anne said, placing her hand on his arm and rubbing her hand slowly over his shirt. Mark felt as though he was going to throw up. So, instead, he ended up draining the rest of his wine glass.

The conversation continued.

At this point in their group friendship, everyone pretty much knew that Mark was going to be quiet. He was a quiet person and he was definitely going to be quiet when they were talking with Jackson’s parents and his future wife.

He needed more wine.

“Come with me, I’ll go get more wine with you from the basement,” Jackson’s mother said, getting up from where she had been sitting down the table from him. It took Mark a moment to realize that she was in fact talking to him.

“Okay, thanks,” Mark said softly, getting up. He followed after her down the stairs, biting his lower lip as he worried in general about the next few days.

“My son has talked a great deal about you,” Mrs. Wang said, as she turned on the lights to the wine cellar. Mark had always known that Jackson was wealthy. But apparently he hadn’t known just how wealthy he had been. No wonder he didn’t want to stay in the sad little apartment that they had shared.

“Oh, well, he talked a lot about you,” Mark said, but then Mrs. Wang was facing him with a serious look on her face.

“He’s my son. And he has never kept anything from me. And, I quite honestly mean that he has never kept anything from me. Including the relationship that he shared with you,” she said. And Mark looked down at the ground, his stomach sinking down as he breathed in.

“I’m not here to do anything. I swear, I just came to the wedding because he asked me to come,” Mark said immediately. He wasn’t going to stop the wedding. He wasn’t going to throw a fit and try to get Jackson to stay with him. Or get back together with him.

“I know,” Mrs. Wang said, this time in a softer tone. She reached out and took one of Mark’s hands. “We had no idea that he was seeing someone when we called to let him know that we were all ready for him to get married. If we had known that you existed, had been with him for so long, we never would have told him do to this. And I am so sorry.”

It was kind of a shock to hear her say this.

“It’s okay. I mean, it’s his life. It was his choice not to say anything to you and he made the choice to come and do this,” Mark said softly, giving a small shrug.

“I do have to ask. You only broke up six months ago, why did you decide to come to Hong Kong to watch a man you love get married?” She questioned.

Mark parted his lips and thought on how he wanted to phrase it. The blunt truth seemed to be the best option. “He asked me to come, so I came.”

Mrs. Wang stared at him for a moment. She was thinking about something, and Mark desperately wished that he could read her mind. To see what she thought about him. It probably didn’t matter, so he gave Mrs. Wang a slight smile.

“What kind of wine do you want?” Mrs. Wang asked after a pause.

Mark spoke, and they made their way back upstairs with the bottle of alcohol.

Jackson seemed a little suspicious of them when they came back up, and Mark ignored him. He just poured the alcohol into the wine glass and got comfortable next to Youngjae and Jinyoung.

“Oh, I don’t like white wine,” Anne said, holding her hand up as she watched Jackson pour himself a glass of the wine Mark had picked out. Jackson loved white wine. Mark didn’t really care about what he had in front of him. He liked white wine and red wine, anything that would get him pretty drunk. He worried that he had subconsciously picked out something that Jackson would really like. Because he was so used to picking out things that he would like.

“You should probably slow down a little bit, or I’m going to have to carry you to the room,” Youngjae whispered, and Mark rolled his eyes slightly. He was an adult (kind of) and he knew his limits. And he knew that he desperately needed to push those limits to handle the next few days and not go entirely insane.

“I need it, you’re not allowed to judge me,” Mark grumbled.

“Self-destructive tendencies,” Jinyoung whispered in a sing song voice. He had a lot of self-restraint. Because he didn’t kick his best friend.

4.

 

“This is really awful,” Jinyoung mumbled as he looked around the wedding hall. Somehow, they had ended up being roped into setting up for the wedding an hour before the rehearsal occurred. Mark grunted in agreement as he chugged more water, hoping that his hangover would go away. At this point, he was pretty sure that he was more a mess than actually hungover.

“I know,” Mark grumbled quietly, trying to follow the plan that Anne had come up with. He had no idea where Anne, Jackson, and his parents had gone off too. But the six men that had shown up for a fun weekend were now setting up the wedding hall for the next afternoon.

Mark was going through the seating list and trying to set down the seat markers without mixing it up. Not that he honestly cared all that much. It might have even been amusing if he mixed it all up and fucked up her seating arrangements. But he was pretty sure that he would get yelled at, so he just moved around.

“What did you and his mom talk about?” Jinyoung asked, popping up and starting to put seats where the names were being placed.

“She just kind of apologized. I guess he told her about us when he got to China. She’s nice. I guess I’m not really surprised that she’s so nice because of how fondly he talked about her,” Mark replied. He pushed his fingers through his hair and placed down another name.

There were two hundred people at the wedding. Mark wasn’t all that surprised with that. The Wang family was rich and they seemed to have a lot of friends. And Anne probably had an equally rich family that had a lot of friends. So there was a lot of people, which hopefully meant that Mark could slip into the background and be sad.

He hadn’t been totally sure if he could keep his shit together through this entire thing. And after last night, he determined that he most definitely could not keep it together at the wedding.

 

“Hey, can I talk to you for a little bit?” Jackson asked about ten minutes before the rehearsal was going to start.

Mark nearly jumped out of his skin, surprised by the sudden appearance of his ex-boyfriend beside him. He had been zoning out, thinking about all the different types of alcohol that would be at the open bar. Something that he desperately needed to think about to get through the next twenty-nine hours. He kept telling himself that when that time was up, he would never to have to think about this again.

Jackson would be married, and Mark would never have to see him again. He’d be in South Korea, and he would make an earnest effort to move on from the man he had loved so much.

“Yeah,” Mark said after a pause. He hadn’t really expected Jackson to talk to him at any point. At least not directly. There had been a lot of things that were said that was more towards the general group from both of them. So it gave the illusion of talking to each other, without actually talking.

Jackson led the way out of the reception hall and into a dimly lit hallway. Mark shut the door behind him, not really wanting anyone to see that they were spending time together. And he didn’t really want to be embarrassed if they ended up fighting. Despite how quiet he was most of the time, he was a yeller when he was in a fight.

“Okay, so,” Jackson said, breathing in deeply as he looked over at him. Mark wasn’t sure what to expect.

“Why did you invite me?” Mark asked. There had been so many questions of why Mark had decided to go to the wedding. And, admittedly, it was pretty dumb of him for having gone. Pushing his fingers through his blonde hair, he studied the man in front of him.

He looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“I didn’t think you would come. And I thought it would be weird not to invite you,” Jackson replied, worrying at his lower lip with his teeth. A habit that he had picked up from Mark years prior. “I wanted you to come so that I could see you.”

“You could have seen me every single day if you had stayed around with me,” Mark said, a bit of desperate frustration coming into his voice. Jackson looked at him for a moment, his eyes desperate as he watched the man in front of him.

But then Jackson moved forward, and Mark was pinned up against the wall. Their lips were moving messily together, as though this was the first time for them both. But they had kissed thousands of times before this. None of those kisses, however, had been as desperate as they currently were. They were putting six months of separation into the kiss.

Mark spread his legs slightly, feeling Jackson’s body pressing up against him. His knee slipped between his thighs and Jackson’s fingers curled into the dark strands of Mark’s hair. They were so close and it seemed as though they were so desperate to each other.

But then Mark’s brain caught up to what they were doing, and he pressed his hand against his chest. He pushed the elder man away, breathing in deeply. His lips were swollen, his heart was pounding, and he could feel a headache coming.

This was such a bad idea, and he couldn’t believe that he fell into it. He was normally smarter than that, and yet here he was.

“You’re getting married tomorrow,” Mark whispered, keeping one hand pressed against his ex-boyfriend’s chest. He was warm, a warmth that Mark had always adored.

“I know… I know, you’re right. I’m sorry. That was wrong of me,” Jackson sighed. That wasn’t what Mark wanted to hear from him. He wanted to hear kind of the opposite of what he was saying. Mark slid his hand down and moved back from him.  He had to, because it was going to end up hurting all over again.

“It was. It was really stupid to do that when your future wife is like twenty feet away,” Mark said, wrapping his arms around himself.

“I know,” Jackson sighed. He reached up, running his thumb carefully over Mark’s lower lip, before leaving the room. It was naturally expected that Mark would go out a few moments later. His heart felt as though it was going to burst, he felt ill.

5.

 

Standing with his five closest friends, Mark thought that the rehearsal would be easy to get through. But after his moments with Jackson behind the scenes, he found everything to be so much more difficult. He had been stronger when he arrived and he was planning to stand stoically as he watched them. He would let it happen and he would be strong with it. But as he stood there, he realized that he wasn’t strong. That he was a human being and his heart hurt as he watched Anne came down the aisle in a red dress and stood in front of Jackson.

They looked as though they were happy. They looked like the kind of couple that was going to remain together for a long time and have a bunch of kids. Even though Jackson had been kissing him, he didn’t look like he was thinking about it at all anymore.

Mark had liked to believe he would have been fine. He wasn’t though. Because he was absolutely heartbroken as he stood there. It hit him that there was nothing that was going to change it. This was the end of his relationship with Jackson. Whatever he had been holding onto, it was gone.

“Mark,” Anne said, turning her attention over to him. She was interrupting the preacher, something that had Jackson’s mother looking a little bit alarmed. Mark lifted his head and looked over at her, quirking an eyebrow. “Can you stand closer to Jackson?”

“Why?” Mark asked, because he thought it was a pretty legitimate question. He was happy where he was, kind of hiding behind Jinyoung and BamBam.

“Because Jaebum is too tall. He makes Jackson look really short, and you’re close to him in height,” she replied. Mark didn’t know her enough, but he could tell that there was some bullshit in her voice. But he did it, he moved over so that he was standing behind Jackson, keeping his eyes on the ground. He couldn’t look at them, lest they see that he is slowly losing it.

Jackson was kind of tense in front of him. Either because Mark was suddenly closer to him or because Anne had pointed out the one thing that he was self-conscious about. Either way, there was a tension over the entire rehearsal that hadn’t been there before.

But it continued.

And somewhere in there, Mark realized that he couldn’t stay. The rehearsal was hard enough but he couldn’t imagine staying around for the real thing. He bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. He was pretty sure that no one would fault him for leaving. And if they did, he didn’t care.

 

6.

 

Mark had whispered to Jinyoung and Jaebum after the rehearsal dinner that he was going to head back to South Korea. Jinyoung hadn’t seemed that surprised, he had just nodded his head.

“I’ll just tell Jackson that you’re going home. He’s not going to get that upset. Or at least he has no room to getting upset,” Jinyoung said, shaking his head a little. Mark nodded his head, crossing his legs on the bed and breathing in deeply. “And if Anne has a problem with the standing arrangements we’ll just stick BamBam by him and it’ll be good enough. He’s goofy enough that everyone will forget that Jackson is short.”

Mark laughed, but his heart wasn’t really in it.

He just went back to packing his things and keeping his mouth shut. No one visited him through the night, although Mark was sure that the news had been broken. A part of him had almost hoped that Jackson would come to at least talk to him. But he didn’t have high hopes.

Shutting his eyes, he threw the last piece of clothing into his bag. He rested his head back against the bed and sighed a little. He’d already ordered his ticket. There was no way that he was going to stay in Hong Kong longer than he needed. A part of him would be tempting to go to the wedding, because Mark actually kind of hated himself.

Sleep came over him pretty quickly that night, faster than he expected.

 

7.

 

Mark was almost curled up in one of the seats, waiting for his plane to start boarding. He’d gotten there ridiculously early. Not for any reason other than to hide away from anyone that might question him. He’d left before anyone had gotten up, slipping out of the large house and taking a taxi. As he watched the house behind him, he didn’t cry.

He’d been reading a book since he had come to the airport. It was keeping his mind off of all the dumb and horrible things he had done to himself. Like going to his ex-boyfriend’s wedding or even dating Jackson fucking Wang in the first place. Yeah, that hadn’t been nearly as fun as he had thought it would be. Definitely didn’t end the way that he thought it would.

Ended with a lot more tears and a lot less faith in other human beings.

His phone vibrated, and Mark sighed, pulling it out of his pocket. It was Jinyoung, calling him. During what was supposed to be the time of the wedding. Like, the direct time when Anne was supposed to be walking down the aisle. Which was probably frowned upon.

“What’s up?” Mark asked, answering his phone and trying to stifle a yawn.

“Jackson’s not at the wedding. Anne’s completely losing her shit and throwing things. His parents have already left. No one has any idea where Jackson was and no one knows why he isn’t here. Or what the hell is going on… So I guess we’re going to be going home. So, we’ll just go there, hope that Anne doesn’t find Jackson and murder him,” Jinyoung was rambling. Mark was a little confused when he heard all of that.

Not that Anne was freaking out.

But that Jackson didn’t show up at the wedding. Because he seemed to have gotten into it, he seemed to like Anne. There was no reason for him to seemingly not go through with it.

Mark worried at his lower lip and then sighed.

“I don’t know where Jackson is. He probably… I have no idea why he wouldn’t be at the wedding. But it’s none of my business. Call me when you get back to South Korea,” Mark replied. Jinyoung just kind of grunted and Mark hung up.

It disturbed him that Jackson wasn’t at the wedding. But there was no real way for him to call him. They hadn’t exactly exchanged numbers while they were half avoiding each other. Focusing back on his book wasn’t something that he could do.

So he sat there, daydreaming away and focusing seat in front of him.

But then it was being occupied.

And it took Mark a few moments, but he recognized the thighs of the man that was in front of him. He lifted his head, looking at Jackson.

To say that he was surprised to see him was kind of an understatement. His lips parted, and he didn’t know what he wanted to say. Not that he had much of a chance to say anything. Jackson had made his way over to where Mark was sitting, kneeling between his legs and looking up at him with the infamous puppy Wang expression on his face.

“I’m sorry. I was wrong. I was so fucking wrong to do this all to you,” Jackson whispered, reaching up and placing his hand on his jaw gently. Mark just kind of nodded his head, because yeah it was fucking wrong, thanks for reminding him of that.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Mark grunted.

“I am so sorry that I did this to you. I want to go with you, back to Korea. I want to head back home and I want to go back to the way things are,” Jackson said, breathing in deeply. “I know that things aren’t going to go back to that. I know that I fucked up for like, a long time and I hurt you a lot. But I never stopped loving you for one moment.”

“I still love you,” Mark whispered. He bit his lower lip as he looked over at him. “I do love you.”

Jackson leaned up, pressing a soft kiss against Mark’s lips. Mark returned the kiss immediately and slipped his arms around Jackson’s neck. Jackson pushed himself up and the kiss continued.

“We’ll fix this. I’ll do whatever it needs to fix all of this. There’s no wedding, my parents are totally on board with that. I’m never going to leave you again. You’re going to have to get me removed or something,” Jackson said, his lips moving against Mark’s.

A laugh escaped Mark and he kissed him quickly.

Maybe things were going to go okay. Or, maybe Jinyoung was seriously right about his self-destructive habits.


End file.
